Amour Préternaturel
by Sevy Snape
Summary: Deathfic. Slash. Que serait il arrivé si Harry avait accepté l'offre d'amitié de Draco en première année ?


**Auteur : cmere**

**Traducteur : Sevy Snape**

**Correctrice : Agatha Brume**

**Disclaimer : **A part la trad', rien n'est à moi. L'histoire appartient à son auteur, l'univers à JKR.

**Titre original : **Preternatural Love (Disponible sur adultfanfiction dot net)

**Résumé : **Que serait-il arrivé si Harry avait accepté l'offre d'amitié de Draco en première année ?

**Warning : **Deathfic, Slash.

**NdA : **Bonjour à tous, Me revoilà avec une trad'.

Oui je sais bien que j'ai quelques fics en attente mais que voulez-vous ... Je suis allé faire un petit tour sur adultefanfiction ... pourquoi me direz-vous ?

Simplement parce que j'ai proposé mon aide au To pour faire des trad' et les filles ont dit oui .

Nanan ne hurlez pas ! J'explique ... ça y est, ENFIN, ce week-end, je vais être dans mon chez moi et je vais ENFIN pouvoir écrire, écrire, écrire, traduire et harceler Tag' pour qu'elle finisse Minuit et deux ou trois autres trucs que nous avons en communs sans que mes parents et surtout ma mère zieute par-dessus mon épaule en permanence pour savoir ce que je fais ... parce que je puis vous assurer qu'écrire un lem' sous le yeux maternelle, c'est impossible ... enfin surtout ceux de ma génitrice ...

Donc me voilà avec cette deathfic qui ne « plaira » pas à tout le monde. Ma gentille Beta a elle aussi râlée, l'aime pas pleurer sur des Drarry... je sais bien que beaucoup préfère quand se sont des Harry End mais parfois ...

Te jure Tag', le prochain, il sera aussi BEAU mais finira bien ... enfin peut-être...

* * *

**Amour Préternaturel**

J'ai serré ta main, ce jour là. Et nous sommes devenus amis.

Notre première année n'a été que pur bonheur. Nous fûmes tous deux envoyés à Serpentard. Nous partagions le même dortoir. Nous passions tout notre temps ensemble, découvrant les secrets de l'autre, devenant les meilleurs amis du monde. Dès la deuxième année, nous étions le duo dynamique. Potter et Malfoy. On ne voyait jamais l'un sans l'autre.

Tu me montras tout ce qu'il y avait à voir dans le monde magique. Tu m'as appris à jouer au Quidditch. Tu m'as montré des sorts que nous n'apprenions pas en classe. Tu m'as parlé du Ministère de la Magie, du Transplanage, des hiboux postaux et de Voldemort. Tu… tu m'as appris tout ce que je sais.

Je me souviens quand tu a commencé à me parler de l'importance de la pureté du Sang. Ce ne fut pas avant la deuxième année et c'était la seule chose à propos de laquelle nous n'étions jamais d'accord. Ma mère était moldue, argumentais-je alors, elle ne pouvait pas avoir été mauvaise. Regarde Hermione Granger. C'est la plus futé de notre année et elle est moldue.

- Ca n'avait pas d'importance, me disais-tu. Les Sangs Purs sont meilleurs. Granger peut apprendre à travers les livres bien sûr mais n'importe qui peut le faire. Les Lignées (du sang) vont plus loin. Elles sont ce qui était vraiment important pour la race des sorciers et nous devons faire tout notre possible pour nous débarrasser des Moldus qui infiltrent cette école.

Ton père t'avait inculqué tout ça. Tu ne pensas jamais autrement. Et, bien que nous argumentions avec passions à ce sujet pendant des jours jusqu'à ne plus se parler du tout, nous nous rabibochions toujours. Je ne pouvais pas me passer de toi, exactement comme tu ne pouvais te passer de moi.

Deuxième année. Je devins Attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch et toi Gardien. Je savais à quel point tu voulais devenir Attrapeur. Tu t'es fait violence pour me féliciter avant de courir dans la salle de bain pour vomir. Ne crois pas que je ne savais pas. J'ai toujours su toutes les choses que tu pensais pouvoir me cacher. Même si tu disais avoir toujours voulu être Gardien, Attrapeur était ton vrai but mais je t'ai battu. C'est sans doute là que l'animosité entre nous est née.

Nous étions les meilleurs amis. Mais en un sens, nous étions aussi les pires ennemis. Tout devint prétexte à compétition, pour montrer notre supériorité à l'autre alors même que nous refusions d'admettre cette rivalité intestine. Tu affichas ouvertement ta fortune et ton talent pour les potions. Tu étais magnifique et tu le savais. Moi, j'étais maladroit, binoclard et balafré.

Etait-ce ma cicatrice qui te gênait le plus ? Ou bien le fait que j'eu transformé le Maître de ton père en un simple esprit sans défense ? Je sais que tu étais envieux du Pouvoir. Tu avais des filles qui te voulaient pour ton apparence. Moi, j'avais des filles qui me voulaient pour ma renommée. Après tout, j'étais le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécut. J'étais dans un nombre incalculable de livres et chaque enfant du monde sorcier grandirait en entendant mon nom. Tu détestais ça, n'est-ce pas ? Tu voulais que tout le monde te connaisse et te reconnaisse. Et ainsi ta haine pour moi grandit encore.

Notre troisième année. Quelle année se fut. C'est à cette époque que tu as commencé à sortir avec Pansy et c'est là que j'ai réalisé à quel point j'avais besoin de toi. Soudainement, au lieu de passer tout notre temps ensemble, tu disparaissais avec elle pendant trois ou quatre nuits affilées. Tu me laissas seul. Et tu m'as manqué. Tu m'as tellement manqué. Et tu le savais. C'est ça qui me faisait le plus mal.

Je me souviens du réveillon de Noël. Tu m'as dit, passons du temps ensemble. J'ai l'impression que tu es devenu un étranger. Et, évidemment, j'ai accepté. Je passais toutes mes nuits à faire semblant de dormir mais j'attendais en fait que tu reviennes dans le dortoir, que tu soupires et t'allonges sur ton lit. Tu savais que j'écoutais. Tu savais que j'étais jaloux. Tu savais que je te voulais. Et tu t'en es servi. Tu t'es vengé de ma célébrité, du fait que je sois devenu Attrapeur, que je sois le meilleur en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Tu passais tout ton temps libre avec Pansy, me faisant souffrir.

Mais je m'égare. Le réveillon de Noël, ok ? Nous avons dîné ensemble et nous rentrions au dortoir quand tu m'as dit que tu devais t'occuper de quelque chose et que tu me retrouverais là-bas. Alors je suis revenu seul au dortoir. Je me suis assis sur mon lit et je t'ai attendu. J'ai lu le Quidditch à Travers les Ages et je t'ai attendu. Je nous ai dessiné et je t'ai attendu. Mais tu n'es jamais rentré. Putain ! J'ai attendu jusqu'à quatre d'heures du matin. Tu n'es jamais rentré cette nuit là.

Le matin suivant, au petit déjeuner, je t'ai vu. Tu es arrivé avec Pansy à ton bras, l'air particulièrement content de toi. Je t'ai vu me faire un clin d'œil et t'asseoir avec elle loin de moi. J'étais tellement en colère, tellement blessé. J'avais l'impression que j'allais explosé. Notre amitié ne signifiait donc rien pour toi. Tu voulais me faire mal et tu savais comment faire, Draco. J'étais blessé. J'ai couru jusqu'au dortoir. J'ai hurlé, seul dans notre chambre. J'ai frappé le mur. Je l'ai frappé jusqu'à ce que mes phalanges saignent. Je ne pouvais croire que tu me faisais ça à moi.

Finalement, tu vins. J'étais assis sur mon lit, les yeux dans le vague, ma main enroulé dans une serviette. Tu es entré et tu t'es assis à côté de moi en souriant. Comment pouvais-tu me sourire comme cela alors que tu savais ce que tu m'avais fait ? Et puis tu l'as dit.

- Je suis désolé, Harry. Sincèrement. Je devais juste apporter son cadeau à Pansy. Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait également me donner le mien et elle a finit par… et bien… elle m'a sucé, mec.

Ton sourire s'est élargi. J'ai ouvert de grands yeux. Nous avions tous entendu Marcus Flint et les autres gars plus âgés nous raconter comment étaient les filles de Serpentard. Mais nous n'avions jamais rien entendu concernant un troisième année. Jamais. Et c'est là que mon cœur a explosé. Je n'en pouvais plus. J'étais tombé amoureux de toi. Je refusais que n'importe quelle pute te touches là où moi seul en avais le droit. Et le pire était que je savais que tu me voulais aussi. Mais tu ne l'aurais jamais avoué car cela aurait été admettre une faiblesse. Tu m'as fait tellement mal à ce moment là. J'ai lutté pour retenir mes larmes.

- Merde Harry, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta main ?

Tu a eu l'air surpris. Je pense que tu avais deviné ce qui s'était passé à cause des traces de sang sur le mur. Ne savais-tu pas à quel point tu m'avais blessé ? Ne savais-tu pas à quel point je t'aimais ?

- Merlin, Harry. Je suis vraiment désolé. S'il te plait, ne m'en veux pas. On peut passer la journée ensemble, d'accord ?

Et tu m'as fait un si gentil sourire, pleins d'excuses. Et je n'ai pu résister à l'envie de te sourire à mon tour. Tu as pris ma main ensanglantée entre les tiennes, marmonné un sortilège et le sang disparu. Je pensais que ton contact allait faire exploser mon cœur. En lâchant ma main, tu m'as demandé si je voulais que tu me racontes à propos de Pansy. J'acquiesçais car je savais que tu mourrais d'envie de me le dire. Tu m'as tout narré, jusque dans les moindres détails. Je l'ai supporté, faisant des efforts pour ne pas vomir mais ne t'arrêtant pas car tu en étais si fier.

Nous avons passé la journée ensemble. Après ça, tu as fait en sorte de passé plus de temps avec moi. Je pense que tu te sentais mal de m'avoir laissé seul si longtemps avant de réaliser à quel point tu comptais pour moi. Tu étais mon meilleur ami après tout. J'ai tenté de passer outre Pansy et toi. C'était facile à oublier quand nous étions ensemble. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être amer lorsque je vous voyais l'un avec l'autre.

Nous avons traversé ainsi le reste de l'année. Nous nous sommes dit au revoir pour les vacances. Tu m'as tellement manqué cet été là. Les lettres que tu m'envoyais étaient mon seul refuge contre mon horrible famille.

Et la quatrième année commença. C'est là que tout a changé.

Tu étais toujours le fier petit ami de Pansy Parkinson et j'étais toujours le solitaire qui dépendait de toi. Je pense que tu as commencé à comprendre combien tu étais dépendant de moi le jour où je suis sorti avec Blaise Zabini. Tu le détestas. Je suis allé au match avec lui. Après, nous sommes allés dans les buissons et avons passé le reste de la nuit dans son dortoir. Je ne lui ai pas dit que c'était la première fois que je faisais quoi que ce soit et il sembla croire que ce n'était pas le cas.

Le matin suivant, je suis rentré pour te trouver allongé sur ton lit, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur tes joues. Tu m'as dit que tu détestais me voir avec quelqu'un. Je t'ai demandé pourquoi, toi, tu pouvais être avec quelqu'un et pas moi. Tu ne répondis pas. Tu m'as simplement regardé dans les yeux. Et même à travers l'afflux de puissance que je ressentais à te voir blessé, je réalisais que ça me faisait mal de te voir comme ça. Et je n'eu plus envie de voir Blaise.

Tu as quitté Pansy le jour suivant. Je m'en suis réjouis intérieurement. Nous recommençâmes à passer tout notre temps ensemble, comme avant mais en mieux. Notre amitié était plus forte. Notre lien était indestructible. Nous étions redevenus le duo terrible. Nous faisions des crasses aux stupides Gryffondors et nous moquions des Poufsouffles ensemble. Nous gagnâmes la Coupe de Quidditch. En même temps, nous étions, toi et moi les meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch de l'école. Nous nous sommes tant amusés en quatrième année.

Puis nous avons fait nos bagages, prêt à nous dire au revoir pour les vacances. Mais cette fois, ce fut différent. Cette fois, tu m'as enlacé. Puis, brusquement, tu t'es reculé, m'as regardé et tu as pressé tes lèvres sur les miennes. Je me suis figé. C'était ce que j'avais désiré depuis si longtemps. Je ne savais pas comment réagir.

Tu t'es reculé et m'as regardé de nouveau. Cette fois, c'est moi qui me suis penché et t'ai embrassé. C'était exactement comme je l'avais imaginé. Tu étais parfait. Tu es parfait. Tu avais si bon goût.

Nous sommes tombés sur le lit en nous embrassant désespérément. C'est là que ça a commencé. Un simple baiser à la fin de la quatrième année.

Tu m'as manqué tout l'été, Draco. Mes jours et mes nuits étaient longs et solitaires. C'est en pensant à toi que j'y ai survécu, imaginant comment ce serait quand l'école aurait repris.

Puis les cours ont recommencé. Et tu as fait tout ce que j'avais imaginé. Nous étions ensemble chaque minute de chaque jour, se volant des baisers dans les couloirs entre les cours, se prenant la main pendant le cours. Et, durant la nuit – et bien, avant noël, tu dormais avec moi dans mon lit même si nous n'avions jamais fait l'amour. Me réveiller à tes côtés était quelques uns des meilleurs moments de ma vie.

Et puis une nuit, durant les vacances de printemps, je t'ai voulu Draco. Nous étions dans mon lit et je te voulais tellement. Je voulais te faire du bien. Je retirai donc ta chemise et défit ta ceinture. Tu m'as regardé avec de grands yeux étonnés pendant que je t'embrassai en traçant un chemin vers ton estomac. Je fis glisser ton pantalon et vis ton sexe dur à travers le fin tissu de ton boxer. Je le retirais aussi et te pris en bouche. Tu hoquetas.

De cette nuit, je ne me souviens que de tes soupirs, de tes gémissements et de ta main dans mes cheveux. Les bruits que tu faisais étaient magnifiques. TU étais magnifique. J'adorais te sentir dans ma bouche. J'adorais te faire du bien. Et, quand tu eu joui, je suis remonté vers toi et t'ai tenu dans mes bras jusqu'à ce que tu recommences à m'embrasser.

Je me fichais pas mal que tu me rendes la pareille mais tu as dit que tu le voulais. Le fait que tu le désires vraiment rendait la chose encore plus merveilleuse. Tu eu l'air si réjoui quand je vins que je fus dans l'obligation de t'embrasser. Puis nous nous endormîmes.

Cet été là, tu m'invitas à venir chez toi et j'acceptais avec enthousiasme. Nous avions des chambres mitoyennes et pouvions faire tout ce que nous voulions quand nous le voulions. Ce fut le plus bel été de ma vie. Nous restions éveillés tard, faisions la grasse matinée et chevauchions des purs sangs. Nous nous rapprochâmes cet été là, encore plus qu'avant. Puis, la dernière nuit des vacances, je t'ai dit que je te voulais en moi. Tu acceptas avec réticence. Tu ne pensais pas que je le désirais vraiment.

Une fois en moi, je serrais mes muscles et tu jouis dans un cri. Je te suivis peu de temps après. Avoir un peu de toi, ton sperme, encore en moi après que tu te sois retiré fut une sensation hallucinante. Nous étions si bien assorti. Je t'aimais et tu m'aimais. Nous nous le sommes dit.

J'ai traverse la sixième année sur un nuage. Tout mon temps passé avec toi était comme un rêve. C'était trop parfait, trop merveilleux. Je me sentais invincible. Rien ne pourrait plus jamais aller mal dans ma vie. Je t'avais toi et c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Je ne savais pas ce qu'était un mauvais jour car je me sentais tellement chanceux de le passer avec toi. Mais tu commenças à avoir de mauvais jours. Je me souviens. Vers la fin de l'année, tu me laissais de côté parfois et partais faire un tour tout seul. Mais tu revenais à chaque fois et nous passions la nuit ensemble.

Cet été là, je suis retourné chez les Dursley. Je me souvenais de nos précédentes vacances. Je restais éveillé la nuit, imaginant que tu venais me chercher pour m'emmener loin de cet horrible endroit. Mais tu ne le fis jamais;

Et la septième année commença. Tu commenças à vouloir être seul de plus en plus souvent. Parfois tu retournais dormir dans ton propre lit. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je ne comprenais pas. J'essayais de t'en parler mais tu refusais d'admettre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tu disais que tu étais tendu à cause des ASPICs à venir. Et plus ils approchaient, plus je passais, moi aussi, du temps seul à étudier. Je pensais que nous ne nous séparions pas vraiment. Nous ne faisions que nous concentrer sur nos cours.

L'école devait se finir 15 jours après les examens. Une semaine avant la date fatidique de notre départ définitif, tu es revenu dans mon lit et nous étions de nouveau ensemble, comme avant. Tu m'as fait bandé plus fort et mieux que jamais. Je t'aimais plus que tout au monde.

Je croyais que tout serait parfait désormais.

Mais la nuit précédant la remise des diplômes, tu n'es pas venu dîner. Je courus vers le dortoir pour te trouver. Et je t'ai trouvé.

Au lit, en paix, tes bras le long de ton corps, plus pâle que jamais, les yeux clos et un morceau de parchemin poser sur ta poitrine. Réveille toi, je t'ai dit. C'est l'heure de dîner. Je me suis approché et me suis assis à côté de toi. Draco, réveille toi.

Tu ne bougeas pas. Tu ne remuas pas. Je commençais à paniquer et je retirai le parchemin bien roulé de ta poitrine. Tu étais toujours si ordonné et précis. J'ai lu :

_Harry,  
Je ne doute pas que ce soit toi qui me trouves ici.  
Je suis désolé de ce que j'ai fait.  
Je t'aime plus que je ne peux le dire. Tu m'importes plus que tout au monde. C'est pourquoi je devais faire ça.  
Voldemort se prépare à te tuer. Il veut se servir de moi pour t'atteindre. Je devais recevoir la Marque après mon diplôme. Et j'allais devoir te livrer à lui ou j'aurais été torturé jusqu'à ce que je le fasse.  
Je ne pouvais pas le faire. Je ne pouvais te livrer à lui. Tu es trop parfait et trop précieux. Si je n'avais pas fait ça, il m'aurait torturé jusqu'à ce que je cède. Et il m'est totalement impossible de te trahir. Même si ça signifie que je doive mourir.  
Je t'aime pour l'éternité. J'attendrai que tu me rejoignes ici quand tu seras prêt.  
Tu es mon âme-sœur.  
Draco_

Tu n'étais pas parti pour toujours. Tu ne pouvais pas. Je vis la fiole près de ton lit et en sentit le contenu. Je l'apportai à Snape. Je vis son regard quand il l'examina. C'est le poison le plus pur jamais créé par l'Homme, me dit-il. Une goutte suffirait à tuer à en tuer un en dix secondes.

Je secouais la tête. Tu n'aurais pas fait ça. Tu ne m'aurais pas laissé tout seul ici. Tu ne pouvais pas. Tu étais mon alter ego et j'avais besoin de toi ici, maintenant, avec moi car je ne pouvais vivre sans toi, Draco. Tu étais mon esprit, mon corps et mon âme. Tu étais mon passé, mon présent et mon futur. J'avais besoin de toi.

Alors me voila assis, ici, à t'écrire. Réalises-tu que je suis perdu sans toi ? Comprends-tu que je ne pourrais jamais plus dormir, manger ni même bouger car tu étais ma seule raison de faire toutes ces choses ?

Oublie Voldemort. J'ai besoin d'être avec toi. Alors je bois ceci, au goulot de la même fiole que toi. Alors nous serons ensemble pour l'éternité. Tu es la seule chose qui compte pour moi. C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour être de nouveau heureux. J'espère que tu m'attends toujours car j'arrive.

* * *

**Préternaturel** :  
Don naturel, préternaturel, surnaturel. Le don c'est tout ce que l'on reçoit gratuitement et sans qu'on y ait aucun droit. Tout ce qui nous vient de Dieu est un don, même la vie, puisque nous n'avons aucun droit vis-à-vis de Dieu. Mais le don peut être naturel, ou préternaturel, ou surnaturel.  
1. On entend par naturel tout ce qui fait partie de l'essence d'un être, tout ce qui est dû à sa nature : ses propriétés, sa fin et les moyens d'atteindre sa fin. Ex. : l'homme, de par sa nature, est un animal raisonnable. La raison et la liberté sont donc pour lui des dons naturels.  
2. On entend par préternaturel tout ce qui est au-dessus des exigences d'un être, mais ne dépasse pas les exigences des êtres d'ordre supérieur. Ex.: l'immortalité est une propriété naturelle à l'ange, car l'ange est un pur esprit et l'esprit est, de par sa nature, immortel. L'homme au contraire, par son corps est mortel. D'où il suit que l'immortalité du corps constitue pour l'homme un don préternaturel, ou surnaturel relatif.  
3. On entend par surnaturel ce qui dépasse les exigences de toute nature créée ou possible. Ex. : la grâce sanctifiante et la vision béatifique le bonheur de voir Dieu face à face, sont, pour l'homme comme pour l'ange, des dons surnaturels absolus. 


End file.
